In order to maintain the comfort of passengers and the cabin crew on an aircraft, it is necessary to ensure that the cabin is pressurised. The air used to pressurise the cabin is generally taken from the engine. However, since the operation of the engine is not constant, and flow rates and pressures can vary depending upon the engine's speed, there can be problems associated with ensuring that the correct flow rate of air to the cabin is delivered.